Why do you eat those, daddy?
by BleedingSoulKimea
Summary: Usually it’s you are what you eat. But in Sasuke’s case he eats what he loves.' SasuHina. Warning Sasuke is ooc. R&R!


Kimea: Okay this just kind of hit me. So I don't know if it's been done before or not I just that it was cute. Also warning Sasuke OOC. Carry on.

Disclaimer: Even if I wished every time I blew out the candle, every time I saw a shooting star, and not matter how many pennies i dropped in a well or how many time I wish a genie I would still not own Naruto!

* * *

"Why do you always eat those, daddy?" The young white eyed boy asked in utter disgust. For as long as he could remember his daddy would always eat a tomato with every meal. Weather it was lunch, dessert or just a snack he would always eat them. He found it really strange. So he thought it was about time he investigated.

Sasuke looked up from his half bitten tomato to stare at his son. Sure it was an innocent enough question coming from a small child who of course hated all fruits and vegetables. But Sasuke pondered it himself.

"Well I guess I've just always eaten them." He said with a shrug. Though the mini Uchiha didn't seam satisfied with that answer.

"But they taste so vile it's like eat biting into an apple and finding out that their throw up inside." He said make a disgusted face staring at the tomato in his fathers hand.

Sasuke chuckled "Yeah I guess your right they do kind of seam like that." He then took another bite of the fruit that seamed like a vegetable.

"Then why do you eat them so often?" The boy then asked confused. He heard from a lot of people that his dad was supposed to be such a prodigy and was so cool when they were young but when ever he talked to his dad he always seamed so out of it and confusing.

"Well to tell you the truth son it actually a secret." the boy stared at his father with wide eyes.

"Really?!?" He asked with hopeful eyes that it was something juicy.

"Yep."

"Well is it a secret like you love me or something." He said still a little skeptical. " Or a real secret like how you set fire to the house." Remembering the instant with his father slipped up one of his jutsu's and setting their whole house a flame and then told his mother it was the fire place.

"Hush now you don't want your mother to hear you do you?" Sasuke asked scorning the boy for reminding him of that whole incident.

"Auh you know mom never pays attention when she cleaning." He said looking over at his mom washing dishes from dinner.

As true as the comment was Sasuke still didn't want his kid telling everyone of his mistake. And if Naruto ever learned what he did there would be just no end to it.

"Okay you have a point, but still I thought we had a promise that we weren't ever going to talk about that again."

"Well you promised you tell me why you loved tomatoes."

"I did no such thing."

"True but maybe I never promised you anything." Sasuke looked down at his eight year old son. _'Black mail already huh? Geez this boy learns fast' _He couldn't help smirk at the evil little mastermind in the making.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to talk to mom." The boy threaten once again.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you."

"You'll tell him what?" The women who was previously cleaning dished asked stepping into the dining room.

"Dads going to tell the secret of why he always eats tomatoes." The boy informed his mother.

"Oh…well you know I've always kind of wondered that to, dear." She said rubbing her chin.

"Really so you don't know why, either." Sasuke asked a little stunned at his wife. The long indigo hair women shook her head.

"And here I thought it was obvious." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well it's not, so do you sharing it with us or should I tell mommy our secret."

"What secret?" The white eyed beauty asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Sasuke said reassuring her while sending his son a low fat glare.

"Well you said you'd tell me." he whined feeling his fathers gaze.

"Okay, okay but I think it would make more since if I showed you." Sasuke said up from the table.

"Showed me?" The boy gave his dad a quizzical look.

"Yeah." Sasuke said making his way over to his wife.

The young Uchiha then saw one of the most rare and most disgusting things in his life.

His parents kissing.

And as soon has father parted from his mother he saw why his father liked tomatoes so much.

"S-s-sasuke." Mrs. Uchiha shrieked in shock, it was not everyday her husband swept her in to his arm for a passionate kiss and in front of little Akio non the less. She couldn't help but blush a deep red.

"What Hina-chan I thought you liked when I kiss you like that." He whined with Hinata still in his arms.

"B-but n-not in fr-front o-of A-a-akio." She stuttered out because Sasuke used the little pet name that he only uses in the privacy of their own bed room.

"Auh but I love you too much not to call you Hina-chan." Sasuke whined with a pout. (Oh yes ladies and gentlemen I made Sasuke that OOC)

"So you eat tomatoes because they remind you of mom." Little Akio asked making sure his assumption was correct.

"Yep cause every time I eat or even see one of them I can't help but think of your mother." He said giving Hinata Eskimo kisses.

"Oh Sasuke." Hinata said wrapping her hands around her husband for a hug.

Seeing that he's mom and dad where having a 'I-love-you' moment Akio decided to take his leave.

He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk when a banana caught his eye.

'It's the same blondish color as Sakurako's hair color.' He thought to himself.

So instead of the milk he grabbed the banana and started to eat thinking of what a weirdo his father was.

* * *

Kimea: So yeah that was it. I'm wondering if the anyone got the ending. So leave a comment if you did or if you didn't get it. Bye! 


End file.
